Pining
by klraoline
Summary: hogwartsnet - writing challenge. Remus and Tonks' pining over one another is pointed out by a very drunk Sirius in front of the whole order, forcing them to finally confront their feelings


Writing Challenge

1\. Romantic Scene

Ship: Remus x Tonks

The quiet chatter and discussion amongst the member of the Order Of The Phoenix was swiftly interrupted by the shrill screams of Walburga Black, _SHAPESHIFTING FREAKS, BLOOD TRAITORS, A SHAME UPON THE -_ which were soon interrupted by the shouts of Nymphadora Tonks. As she walked in, she couldn't help but notice that all eyes were upon her yet she smiled politely at them all and excused herself for being late.

"Moody's going to kill me." Tonks sighed as she placed herself next to Remus on the large black couch. She was exhausted, the long hours at the Ministry both as an Auror and as a member of the Order had taken its toll on her, so much so that she hadn't realised that she had sat almost on top of him, until it was too late.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Remus." Tonks cried.

"It's ok, no harm done, right." Remus laughed as he watched her hair turn from an embarrassed Ginger back to her favourite Bubble-gum colour.

"Now, there's no need to apologise, I reckon you're just where Moony wants you." Sirius said plainly, with no hint of sarcasm in his voice. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Remus' was open, thinking of something to say in retort, just as he began to speak a flash of red stood in front of him.

"Sirius, maybe it's time for you to get to bed. Come on now." Molly sighed as she gave a small smile to Tonks, she continued to walk Sirius over towards the door, yet struggled to ignore his comments on how _he was perfectly justified to say that._ "Come on, Molly. You can't tell me you don't see it to. I mean look at them now! Longing for their lips to meet. Just ask anyone?! Those two are SMITTEN!" Sirius exclaimed, as he broke free of Molly's tight grip. He had one too many fire whiskies that night and rather than sulking as usual, he had decided to torture his two best friends.

"Sirius, _sit down._ " Remus replied shortly, his embarrassment evident across his face, he couldn't even bring himself to look at _her._

"You'd love that wouldn't you Moony? But, come on enough is enough you've been pining over my cousin for months now!" Sirius laughed. "Adorable, really. Or rather sad since you're too much of a coward to do something about it!"

By now, the whole room was silent as they watched Sirius wearily. Although he was drunk out of his mind, his points were true and the majority of the order agreed when he had implied that the two were in love. Yet now, there were more than a few angry looks thrown at the marauder, who was as always, oblivious.

"Sirius, come on now, this isn't the time or the place." Kingsley said with a sigh, he hadn't seen Tonks' hair in a shade of red quite like the one he was seeing at the moment. She had slumped back on the couch and was attempting to hide both her hair and face behind Remus who sat on the edge of his seat.

"Yeah, I think you've had one too many Butterbeers, get yourself to bed." Arthur said with a small smile.

"I think that's a bit of an understatement." Emmeline said angrily. "Sirius, upstairs, now." She had grown quite fond of Nymphadora and the last thing she wanted to see was her friend ridiculed in front of the whole order. Plus, she had become quite adept at handling Sirius.

As soon as Sirius was firmly out of the door, Remus leapt out of his seat and made for the hallway. Yet, to his dismay he was followed by the person he was trying to get away from. "Pining for months, eh?" Tonks giggled as she watched Remus attempt to rip apart his jumper thread by thread.

"I- um-. Maybe...well. Maybe it's best if we, um. Well, try to forget what just happened." Remus said as he watched her face for any sign as to what she was thinking. Tonks remained silent as she watched his cheeks turn into a brighter shade of red than her hair. She smiled to herself. _Remus Lupin_. Marauder and all round genius had a crush on her. She had wondered for months whether he liked her in _that_ way. She had thought with all the late night missions and guarding together, the tea at 3am and the long chats until they were both too tired to keep their eyes open, he had to at least reciprocate her feelings on some level, but this was definitely not what she as expecting.

As she had let her mind wonder, Remus began to put on his coat and began to make his way for the door. "Tell everyone, I'll see them at the next meeting, ok?" Remus asked wearily. He watched as Tonks' smile grew wider and wider and felt himself beginning to smile as well.

"Remus?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Yes?" Remus asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Me too." Tonks grinned as the words fell out of her mouth.

"You too what?" Remus asked, the night had been a rollercoaster and he was still recovering from his transformation and now Sirius had just told the whole order he was in love with Tonks, what could possibly happen now?

"I've been pining over you too." Tonks smiled as she stepped forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek, she let her lips linger by his and then in a blink of an eye, she was gone. Leaving a very dopey smile, on a certain werewolf.


End file.
